User blog:Gili Yisrael/Olivia's Official Color
♥ Hello LOOΠΔTICS ♥ First of all, I would like to say that I was not exactly sure where to open a topic for discussion, so I opened a blog post (that is hopefully the right place) here. As you can see from the title, I would like to discuss Olivia's official color as there is a debate in the fandom regarding what it is ever since BBC decided to pull a "Haha, jokes on you guys, can you guess this one??" with the teasers and made the color of her name all different in each teaser. So far, several shades of gray has been suggested, such as Silver Light Gray Medium Gray Dark Gray, or it might actually be Black. What do you think? I have decided to compile a list of documentations or sources of proof that could help determine the color. I believe I found everything and it is up to date, but if I did miss anything, let me know and I'll add it to this list! Supporting a shade of gray : * All teaser images (except the very last solo image) featured her name written in a shade of gray. Although, the shade of gray was not set and went from a very light shade to a very dark shade until the final color was black. * The cover of the digital single and both covers of the physical albums has her name written in light grey. * The color of the stamp collection card from the physical albums is in medium gray. * The colored name page from the physical albums is in medium gray. * The CD of the 'Go Won & Olivia Hye' album is a very pale silver. The second album's CD is usually in the girl's official color, although the shade can vary. You can check out other members' CDs to confirm this. * In LOONA TV, her names' subtitles have been represented with the color medium gray. (See LOONA TV #310 #314) Supporting black : * "Who's Next Girl?" teaser featured the font in black. This seems to match the pattern of all previous members. * On LOONA's website, Olivia's image had a black frame: here. This seems to match the pattern of some previous members, like Go Won and Chuu. * All duet teasers images of Go Won & Olivia Hye featured her name in black, while Go Won's was Eden Green. The same was done for the duet album of Chuu & Go Won: #1, #2. * The Music Video teaser had the intro moon in black. Later the official Music Video's intro was black too. * On BlockBerryCreative's official Naver account where they publish articles on the girls, they tend to use a colored font when they write the members' names. This color corresponds to the girls' official colors. For Olivia's name, they have used black throughout. See the article here. Etc: Click here to see a video of the 'Olivia Hye' and 'Go Won & Olivia Hye' albums' contents. What do you think? Let us know in the comments below! Category:Blog posts